Enter Remnant
by revanchists unite
Summary: Xero and Brandon. Two people who were murdered, and by some twist of fate dropped into the world of Remnant. What follows are their adventures alongside the members of Team RWBY, fighting both the creatures of Grimm, and the nefarious schemes of the White Fang.


Chapter One: Where the Hell Are We?

His name was Xero... Well that was what his friends had called him, a bad nickname that had stuck. Although a bad nickname could never compare to being murdered. The streets of London in the United Kingdom are notorious for random muggings. They don't actually happen that often, but they do happen enough for the reputation to have built up, and Xero is a living (sort of) testament to that.

He had been killed during a mugging, walking home from school one day, at sixteen years old after having stayed late to finish his homework. Given the lovely hours of daylight during winter, it was unfortunately dark, something that his killer took advantage of.

A man armed with a knife had pulled him into an alleyway demanding his valuables. He didn't have anything on him, apart from an old phone not worth much at all. The mugger wasn't very happy about that, and even less happy about the hard kick to the bollocks that Xero had given him. The ensuing struggle had left Xero in a puddle of blood his throat cut from ear to ear, like a deranged second smile…

 **Line Break**

My names Brandon Leoni, a relatively regular seventeen year old guy, however some people refer to me as Kat. A name I accepted fully of course, considering I was the one who made the character based off of my likenesses. And, to put it blunt, this is the way I died. No sugar coating here! I walk along the cold beach, currently on the shore of North Carolina, USA. It's quite a bright day, even though it's in the middle of winter. I suppose my soon to be killer didn't care if he was caught or not.

Soon there's a gun pressed to my head, and I immediately freeze up. Never been in this situation, I don't know what to do. What a mistake on my part. I hear the trigger click, then my vision floods with darkness.

 **Line Break**

The afterlife. That was the place that the two people who had been murdered at the same time found themselves in, a dark seemingly endless landmass, with decrepit buildings, and rotting trees dotting the landscape, breaking up the monotony. Faceless beings roamed, and birds that looked as if they shouldn't exist, let alone be able to fly, filled the sky. Their songs the only noise to be heard... Except for the voices of two people. Brandon and Xero, as they try to work out where they are, and why.

Brandon, who is currently rubbing the side of his head in confusion and lingering pain looks around. "Well this place doesn't seem all that friendly."

The other person, Xero, frowns, "You don't say… Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know! How do you expect me to know?!"

"Well I'm sorry, but the only other people around are the fucking Slenderman look alikes, and I don't really want to speak to them!"

Brandon get's a look of disgust. "Don't ever mention Slenderman around me. Ever." He mumbles, barely audible. "Fuckin' game sucked."

"It was actually an urban legend fi- why the fuck are we talking about this? Why are we not concerned by what is around us? I mean… Like… I should be dead. At least I think I should be."

Brandon laughs half heartedly. "Maybe this is some twisted purgatory? Wouldn't that just be grand. Last thing I remember was being shot in the head!"

"Wait wait wait!" Xero yells hurriedly. "You mean you died? And now you are here? Like me?"

Brandon grins. "You sound like a little kid, like when a child first makes a friend. And yep!"

Xero groans. "Really? I'm normally the one that doesn't take things seriously, but anyway, that doesn't matter. We both died right? So that means that this is like… The afterlife or some shit…?"

Brandon takes off his hoodie, one bearing the symbol for Time in Homestuck. "Fuck it's humid here. Anyhow, possibly."

"Great. That's just great. Fucking marvellous!" Xero shouts punching one of the nearby rotting trees which splinters covering his hand in bark. "This is just bloody perfect." He mutters.

Brandon smirks. "Well hey if we're stuck here forever, at least you have the most amazing person in the universe with ya'. By the way, never caught your name."

"Best person in the universe my arse." Xero grumbles. "Just call me Xero, everyone else does, what's your name?"

"Brandon Leoni!" He sticks out his hand for a handshake, smiling.

Xero raises an eyebrow. "I'm not shaking your hand… I have this thing about close physical contact… Don't like it." He turns around and starts walking, looking around.

Brandon frowns, grumbling multiple things before sitting on the ground, staring off into the nothingness. Xero turns back to him, "are you coming or not? Cause you know, there's got to be more to this place. No point sitting around and not seeing it."

"I'll just wait until whatever is supposed to happen happens…"

"That's assuming that something is supposed to happen." Xero points out. "For all you know we are going to be stuck here until we starve to death or something."

"What," Brandon laughs and looks at Xero. "You mean dying a second time? Eheh, that'd be a strange thing, eh?"

"Yeah it would be… This is some really weird shit." Xero says before pausing and pinching himself. "Ow… Nope not dreaming. Damn it." Brandon grins. "Cliché."

"It may be cliché, but I'm out of ideas. Not gonna lie. I am absolutely fucking terrified right now, and I really want this to not be real." "Well, if this is a sort of dream or something and you wake up, go on Google and search up Goldie Writes. We'll talk then. Anyhow, I think this is _very_ real, sadly." Xero groans. "Really? You're advertising yourself?"

"What? You seem pretty nice."

"You've literally just met me! How do you know if I'm nice or not? Whatever that really doesn't matter." Brandon shrugs. "So…" He looks around, generally at the faceless beings. "Wanna see if they know where we are?"

"Not really…" Xero sighs and shakes his head. "Not like we've got any better ideas though… If we end up strung up from trees with our guts stuck in bin bags though I'm blaming you!"

"For the last time never mention anything about Slenderman around me!"

"Well I'm sorry but what else do we have to compare them to? Fuck it." Xero starts to walk off towards the nearest of the strange beings. Brandon quickly stands up and follows him. "Hello!" Xero says loudly drawing the attention of the tall faceless freak. "We're kind of lost and you seem to be the only fucking things around so…" Brandon quickly facepalms. "Je zal gaan naar het land van Remnant . Wees niet gealarmeerd ." Brandon narrows his eyes. "We're going to 'Remnant'?" Xero looks at him in surprise. "Wait you can understand that thing? Just sounded like… I dunno random shit to me."

"Listen _pal_ , you tell us to not be alarmed, but I'm **very** alarmed!" "Je zal verlaten in 3 , 2 , 1 ." "Oh god dammi-" Suddenly the world around them fills with a bright light, and the floor drops from beneath them, giving way to a huge drop into what appears to be a city of some description. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Brandon, who is now jumping up and down in pain is now outfitted with a black t-shirt, black pants, a pair of black and red shoes, along with a red duster with a single strip of fabric connecting the two ends with a gold button. "OW!" He starts to gingerly rub his back, however when his hand gets to the bottom of his back, he jumps and presses his back to a wall. "No no no no no!" Behind him a tail, which is in extraordinary amounts of pain is twitching, along with a set of matching cat ears. Brown, to match his hair color. "Mate what the fuck? You have a fucking tail" Xero yells in shock. "What the hell is happening?" Brandon looks at Xero, before doing a double take, the messy school uniform that he had been wearing had been replaced, with Xero now wearing black jeans with purple highlights down the sides, and a purple T-shirt with a type of lightweight purple metallic armour plating covering his arms and chest. There's a loud clang and Brandon falls to the ground, out cold, a sword which seems to have hinges in the blade with a black handle and crimson pommel slowly falls off Brandon's head, the words "Crimson Doom" carved into the blade of the chain-link-sword. "Holy shit are you okay?" Xero exclaims surprised, before another loud clang echoed through the street resulting in Xero lying on the floor rubbing his head. "Ow… That really hurts." He says before looking at the item responsible for his pain. A short sword, with a purple streak through the middle of the blade, the edges of the blade itself barbed with sharp metal teeth. "The hell…" He mutters leaning down to pick it up, noticing a button on the hilt he presses it and the teeth on the blade roar into life spinning. "Holy fuck a chainsword that is so awesome!" He says to himself excitedly. Brandon sits up and rubs his head, shivering when his hand passes over his newly acquired cat faunus ears, groaning as he picks up Crimson Doom with his right hand. "I think I know what that thing means by 'We're going to Remnant'..."

"I still want to know how the hell you could understand a word it was saying… And go on then. What's your theory?" "First of all, he was speaking Dutch. Duuh. Also, ever hear of a show called RWBY?"

"Um… No?"

"Well this is fucking great. Woo! Now I have to explain an entire fucking volume of a show to you!"

One debriefing of the first volume of RWBY later…

"So lets get this straight." Xero says with a frown. "Its a show, about kids with crazy as fuck weapons, that kill monsters and shit?"

"Yes."

"Well that explains the weapons and the outfits I suppose… But there is no way this shit is real. I mean come on, we are in a fucking fictional universe. Bullshit."

"Want to see if you wake up if I kill you?" Brandon says, holding up Crimson Doom.

"Um… Kind of… But at the same time no. I'll just roll with it." Xero replies hesitantly. "So what do we do? Just walk around and see what's up?" Brandon stands up and nods. "Sure, why not?"

"Fine then, I'll follow your lead." Xero says standing up as well and slipping his chainsword into a sheath attached to his armour. "Brandon presses a button on his sword and the hinges give way, switching the sword into it's chainlink mode and he starts absent mindedly swinging it around as he walks forwards. Xero takes a few steps away from him. "Careful with that thing. I'd rather keep my head on my shoulders if that's alright with you." He say's as they walk. Eventually turning a corner into another street with a shop labeled with a large sign saying. 'From Dust Till Dawn'. Brandon sighs and mumbles. "Great…"

"What's up?" Xero asks. "Well," Brandon points in through the window at the oh so familiar girl with the red cloak. "That's Ruby."

"Huh… She's pretty hot." Brandon gets a look of slight confusion. "I guess? She's like 15 though" Xero shrugs. "That's not much younger than me. Its not quite at the weird point yet."

Brandon sighs. "Whatever. Roman should be showing up any time now."

"Roman? Who the hell is Roman?"

"Torchdick." Just then a ginger man in a white suit and black and red hat shoves past Brandon and Xero, a group of thugs following in black suits close behind.

"Oi. Wankers!" Xero shouts after them irritably. "Sorry what were you saying? Something about torching dicks?"

Brandon facepalms, sighing. "I call him Torchdick. Roman Torchwick? Torchdick? No?"

"Oh right… Okay then. Still doesn't explain to me who he is."

"He's, like, the main bad guy of RWBY."

"Okay… But you said he is gonna turn up soon. So what did you mean by tha-" Xero's question is interrupted by a yell and the sound of somebody being flung through a window.

"And that was Ruby tackling a guy out the window." Brandon says cheerfully.

"Okay… So do we like… Go help?"

"Yep! Might as well have some fun if we're here!" Brandon runs into the shop and grabs a thug by the arm, throwing him outside, only to catch him by wrapping his swords chain link blade around the guy and slamming him into the ground. He switches the blade back into sword mode, causing the hinges to tighten around the guy. making it slice the thugs torso off of his waist. Xero stands there watching in shock. "You… You just… You…"

"That was... a little graphic." Brandon says, wiping the blood off onto his red duster, the colors matching perfectly. A second thug runs out of the building charging at Xero at with a massive machete. He jumps back dodging the swing aimed at his head. "Shit! Can we just talk about thi-" He ducks under another swipe. "Okay I guess not." He grunts unsheathing his chainsword and activating it, just in time duck under the thug's next poorly aimed swing. He thrusts the sword into the thug the teeth cutting deep into him and showering the surrounding area with ichor and blood. "Ugh! That's gross!" Xero exclaims.

"Well get used to it." Brandon says, grinning, and turning to watch Ruby dispose of the last thug, he watches her use her scythe to fling herself into the air, delivering a two footed kick to the thug's face before vertically slicing him clean in half. "Holy shit! That just happened!" Xero yells in surprise. The man in the suit, Torchwick walks out of the shop taking in the scene with disdain. "You were worth every cent. Truly you were." He mutters looking pointedly at his henchmen. "I like your hair. Very bright. Also that hat is amazing." Brandon says, looking at Roman. Torchwick just groans and takes out a cigar from his mouth and smothering it with his cane. he raises the cane, the end opening, and sights popping up to allow Torchwick to aim, he fires. Brandon lashes out with his sword in chain-link mode, causing the projectile to explode in front of him. "Gonna have to try harder than that Torchy~" By the time the dust settles Roman is already almost on top of the roof of a nearby building, an airship approaching quickly.

Ruby turns to the shopkeeper, an old man who had just decided to brave looking outside, the sight of several dismembered bodies apparently being somewhat commonplace, he wasn't too bothered. "You okay if I go after him?" She asks the man, who nods and makes a grunt of approval. She takes off running to the side of the building and instead of using the ladder that Torchwick had, she fires her scythe into the ground propelling her into the air and onto the rooftop where she continues her chase after Torchwick.

"Uh… Should we be following her?" Xero asks Brandon. "Fuck yeah man!" Brandon shouts with a grin and stabs his sword into the side of the building jumping onto it, and springboarding off, tearing it out the wall and climbing up onto the building for style points.

"You are fucking kidding me…" Xero groans before running up to the ladder to the fire escape utilising the normal, sane way of climbing up the side of a building. They get up to the top just in time to see a woman in white and black deflect an explosive with a barrier of transparent purple. Brandon mutters lowly to Xero, "Glynda Goodwitch…" She performs some more extravagant moves with her...Riding crop? One move summoning a thunder cloud, which generates hundreds of little shards of what seem to be crystals that pierce into the airship in which Roman and a woman in red both reside. "Flashy." Brandon says, not caring if Glynda hears. This fight continues until the airship gets an opening to fly away, heavily damaged. Brandon slides up to Ruby and grins at Glynda. "Helllllllo~" Xero walks up to them as well, albeit with less enthusiasm. Ruby nods at them, a wordless gesture to show thanks, before turning back to Glynda and squealing. "You're a huntress… Can I have your autograph!?"

 **BAM**

"I hope you realize your actions will not be taken lightly you three!"

Brandon throws his hands up. "Fuck! That's exactly what I didn't want to happen!" Glynda glares at him. "Shut up!" Xero mutters to him. "I'd rather not have some secretary lady go all kinky on my arse right now!"

"Hehehe~ I'm just trying to make this more fun, Xero." Brandon mutter's back.

"Well can you please not?" Xero growls back, as Glynda clears her throat.

"As I was saying, you put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby says indignantly. But Glynda ignores her and continues her speech. "If it were up to me you'd all be sent with a pat on the back." Ruby smiles at this praise, "and a slap on the wrist!" Glynda punctuates this with a slap from her riding crop to Ruby's wrist.

 **10 minutes later**

"So did we really just join a school to go kill monsters?" Xero asks Brandon. "Mhm!" Brandon replies enthusiastically.

"Oh… Okay then." Xero says. "Kind of the police to let us stay in a cell for the night. Saves us finding actual lodgings." Brandon nods in fake excitement. "The beds are as hard as fucking rock! It really makes my back want to kill itself!" Xero laughs. "Whatever you tit."

 **[AN:**

 **Revanchists Unite: Well then, that was the first chapter of …. written alongside my good friend, Goldie Writes.**

 **GoldieWrites: Eheheh~ Hope you guys liked the chapter! Over 3,000 words, which is an achievement for me! And not for Revanchists, because fuck he writes a lot of words in one chapter! GoldieWrites - Out]**

 **RU: Remember to follow the story, and if you're feeling very generous maybe give us a favourite or even a review. Hearing the feedback from you guys is what keeps us motivated!**

 **GW: Generally what RU said. Shit. I need to make this an original statement. Make sure to read the next chapter! (Whenever that comes out!)**


End file.
